Ragnarutok Outlined
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Ang marriage ng Naruto at Ragnarok Online na kinahuhumalingan natin at Ragnarok: the Animation na isinusumpa ko. Mejo SasuNaru. Mejo.
1. Default Chapter

Inihahandog ng...

GMA-CBN

at

Rebel-up Games Corp.

ang...

RAGNARUTOK: THE ANIMATION

Episodes 1 and 2

(c) Copyright 2005 syaoran no hime. This is just a parody of one of the worst series I have ever seen in my whole otaku life. This being a fanfic, I am not profitting from this financially. Do not sue me, or you shall taste the wrath of my Battle-Support Priestess syao-chan

: Episode 01 :

(nagdarasal ang acolyte sa harap ng puntod ng kapatid)

Sasuke: Kuya...sana matahimik na ang iyong kaluluwa, kung san man ito naroroon. Pinatay mo na si Daddy at Mommy, pati relatives natin. Sana masaya ka na't naipakita mo na sa kanila na mas malakas ang muramasa mo kaysa double crit 2-handed sword nila.

(a hand touches the aco's shoulder)

Naruto: Sasuke, tama na. Pinagtitinginan ka na ng ibang mga tao. Kanina ka pa bulong ng bulong ng orasyon jan eh...

(Sasuke touches the hand, making the swordie blush)

Sasuke: Salamat sa concern, Naruto. Pero alam kong inggit lng cla sa hair ko.(gets up) Tayo na!

Naruto: Uu. (grabs his backpack and looks up at the sky)

(We Are the Stars theme plays)

(scene starts in the market place)

Naruto: Woooow, ito pla ang Prontera. Ang ganda!

(kabi-kabilang "Lagggggg!" at "GM, na-scam ako!" ang umaalpas sa palengke)

Naruto: Ha! Pero nde ako dpat magpadala sa excitement ng lugar na ito. Dapat lagi akong alerto. Proprotektahan ko si Sa-- (napalingon sa likod, ngunit wala dun ang kausap) Sasuke?

Sasuke: Eeeeeek!

Naruto: Sasuke! (whips out his quadruple lucky knife)

(Sasuke was peering down at the paninda, eyes gleaming)

Sasuke: Oh my gosh, so cute nmn the headgears! - Alin kaya dito ang kukunin ko? Nurse cap? Cute Ribbon? Wow, bao bao!

Naruto: (sighs) Sasuke, wag mo ubusin ang insurance ni Kuya Itachi.

Sasuke: Pero...(wide-eyed)

Naruto: (blinks) Tae...bahala ka na nga.

(maya-maya)

Naruto: (peers at the aco) Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ket?

Naruto: Pwedeng...alisin mo na yang Mr. Smiley sa mukha mo?

Sasuke: Baket?

Naruto: K-Kasi... (nde masabi ang totoo)

Sasuke: Nde bagay sa akin?

Naruto: Aaah...

Sasuke: Nde nga?

Naruto: Aaah...

Sasuke: Sabi ko na nga ba, dapat yung Goblini Mask yung binili ko eh...(mukhang wounded)

Naruto: I-Ikaw nmn...

Sasuke: Cge, bibili na lang uli ako ng bago. (runs off before Naruto could say anything)

Naruto: (napakamot ng ulo) Bkit kc nde binayayaan ng fashion taste ang stats namin eh...

(Nang biglang tumili muli c Sasuke)

Naruto: Mukhang may nabiling bagong headgear yun ah.

Sasuke: Eeeek! Tulungan mo ko, Naruto!

Naruto: Sasuke, nde ka ba makakabili ng headgear mag-isa at kailangan mo pa ng opinyon ko--

Sasuke: Saklolo!

Naruto: Oo, oo, anjan na...

Sasuke: Naruto, kakainin na ako ng isang higanteng robot na bigla na lang lumitaw sa gitna na kawalan!

Naruto: HA! (nagtatakbo papunta sa aco) Sasuke!

(nag-abot cla sa eksena: si swordie Naruto, aco Sasuke, at ang evil clock tower manager)

Naruto: PAKAWALAN MO C SASUKE!

CTM: ...

Naruto: (sabay hugot ng quadruple lucky weapon) Magbabayad ka sa kalapastanganan mo! (gathers momentum, and then attacks it) ETONG SAYO!

CTM: ... (tinadyakan si Naruto)

Sasuke: Naruto! Nasaktan ka ba?

Naruto: H-Hinde...syempre nde...bakit ang likot ng daigdig? (hinimatay)

Sasuke: Naruto! (faces the kalaban furiously) Anak ka ng tatay mo! Etong sau! (sinuntok ang CTM)

CTM: ... (trans.: Pure strength ba ang acong ito, pota?)

Sasuke: (runs to Naruto's side) Naruto! Gumising ka, Naruto! Gosh/sob Narutooh!

Naruto: (opens one eye) Sasukeeeh...nanghihina ako...kulang ang lakas ko...

Sasuke: Pabibilhin mo pa ako ng Revicon sa oras na ito?

Naruto: Pakiabot...ang sandata ko...

Sasuke: (eyes water) Pero Naruto...ni nde pa nga tau kasal...nde ko mahahawakan yun! Pero kung pipilitin mo ko--

Naruto: Nde yun, Yung... knife...

Sasuke: Nde ko pde hawakan yun. ALa tau sa Vidar, may equip limit d2. (embraces Naruto tightly) Huhu, mamatay na tau!

Naruto/sob den.

Sasuke: (to the CTM) Wag ka lalapet! Holy Light! Holy Light! HOLY LIGHT!

CTM: ... (alang casting time? Pure dex naman ngaun. Potang breed.)

Sasuke: Taeng skill! ANg mahal ng bili ko sa crystal blue tapos ayaw tumalab!

CTM: ... (Natural, boss kaya ako)

Sasuke: WAAAAH! WE'RE DYING!

(nang mula sa kawalan...)

Tinig Mula sa Kawalan: FROST DIVER! (nagyelo ang CTM)

CTM:... (Bkit kc na-hack ang Marc card ko eh)

Sasuke/omg

(isang seksing-seksing mage ang lumitaw, kunot noo)

Shino: Ayos lng b kaung dalawa?

Sasuke: Cno ka?

Shino: Nde n mahalaga yun. Kailangan na nating tapusin ang kalaban na yun bago pa cya gumawa ng iba pang kapinsalaan.

Sasuke: Pero cno ka muna?

Shino: ... (Ilan ba ang INT nito?)

Naruto: (kinuha ang knife) Handa na akong lumaban.

Sasuke: Pero Naruto, sugatan ka pa!

Shino: ...ala ka bang heal?

Sasuke: Um...oo nga no? Heal!

Naruto: Ayan, pde na ule me! Resbak!

Sasuke: Mag-iingat ka, Naruto. (clasps hands together)

Shino: ALam mo na ang gagawin.

Naruto: Actually, nde eh. ANo ba ang dapat kong gawin?

Shino: ...

Naruto/?

Shino: Balang araw, wag ka magkru-crusader, utang na galang. (launches attack) COLD BOLT!

Sasuke: How prettyful! Snow!

Naruto: Ako naman!

(tinadyakan ule ng CTM)

CTM: ... (Bobo.)

Shino: Ayos ka lang, swordie?

Naruto: Me pa? Basta wag lng ako magregla ngaun dhil ala n ata akong dugo...

Shino: Tapusin na natin ang laban na ito!

Naruto: Tama! (points knife at CTM) Ikaw, kanina ka pa nakaka-iskor sa akin! Ngaun humanda ka! (turns to the mage) O cge, banat na! Yeluhin mo muna kc baka sipain ako ule.

Shino: Areglado. Froooossst...Di-ugh! (tinamaan ng sapak ng CTM. Tumilapon ang blinker nito) Aaah, ang panakip ng mga mata ko!

Sasuke: Aba...sa likod ng piring...ay isang napakagandang fafa...

Shino: Ang piring ko! Nanghihina na ako...ugh,..

Naruto: Ano ka ba, may lahing bampira? Nwalan k lng ng takip sa mata eh...

Sasuke: Baka may lahi kang kuliti.

Shino: Paki mo? Eh sa nanghihina na ako eh...aaah, Master...tulungan mo po ko...

Naruto: Kung ganun, ako na lng ang pde asahan. (holds knife) Hey you, piece of trash can! Come over here and make my PAKING day!

CTM: ... (papatulan ko pa ito?)

Naruto: Tikman mo ang aking special attack! Lvl 10 Provoke!

CTM: (Lumapit sa swordie at tinadyakan ito)

Sasuke: Heal! Heal!

CTM/thx

Naruto: Sasuke namaaaan!

Sasuke: Ay, sorry, Naka-/ns kc ako.

CTM/no1

Shino: Ang piring ko...pota mahal yun...tulungan mo ko, Master...ano ang ggwin ko?

Sasuke: Kelangan ni Naruto ang tulong ng mage tlaga. Kelangan ko hanapin ang piring nya. (na-ispatan ang piring, pinagkakaguluhan na). AMP, wag nyo kunin yan! (grabs) Anong...You Cannot Get the Item?

(ngunit sa angking pulot quicken ng lhat ng priest class jobs eh nakuha pa rin ni Sasuke ang piring)

Shino: Ugh...lakas...kelangan ko ng..

Sasuke: Eto na! (throws blinker) Mcyado kang reklamador!

Shino: Salamat. (pagkapiring ay tumayo na) FROST DIVER!

(saktong isang hampasan n lng ang swordie nang nagyelo ang kalaban. Wasting no tym ay bumanat muli ang mage ng Lightning Bolt kala nyo puro ice lng attack nya no/gg. Nagkapira-piraso ang CTM)

Naruto: Asteeeeg!

(saktong dumating ang Knightsmen Guild)

Taumbayan: As usual, late n nman ang mga pulis.

(Nanonood kc ng Irene)

Balbas-saradong Lalaki: Ayos lng ba kau?

Shino: Opo. Nde ko nga lng po maintindihan kung bkit may lumitaw na ganito sa pront. Naka-trip n nmn b ang mga GM?

BL: Not sure. Di bale, ang mahalaga, ligtas si Kafra, este ang bayan ng Prontera.

Sasuke: (dinaluhan c Naruto) Kaya mo pa ba?

Naruto: H-Ha? Me pa! Teka, may insurance den b ako?

Shino: Mahina ka pa, swordie. Magpalakas k muna.

Naruto: Uu. Salamat nga po pla. Anong name nyo?

Shino: Wala ka ng pakialam pa dun.

Naruto: Pero iniligtas mo ang buhay namin ni Sasuke.

Shino: Walang problema. Kasama sa misyon kong maghanap sa katotohanan ang pagtulong sa naaapi.

Naruto: Nde nmn kami naaapi eh! Nabugbog ng konti, oo,pero bida kc ako. Requirement yun!

Shino: ...

Sasuke: Gusto mo bang sumali sa party po namin, mage?

Shino: ... (Bahkeeet?)

Naruto: (tutol den) Why is the matter? Kaya nmn natin kung taung dlawa lng ah!

Shino: Magiging pabigat lng kc kau s akin

Naruto: Ano kami, semento? Mas lalong nde nmin need ang mage na may kuliting tulad mo!

Shino: ...

Sasuke: Please, mage, sumali k n s party nmin! Nde ba obligasyon ng malakas na tulungan ang mahihina? Yun ang katotohanan!

Shino: Well...if u put things that way...

Naruto:Nde ako mahina!

Sasuke: Pwes ako, mahina! (turns to Shino) Please...

Naruto: Kaya naman kita ipagtanggol sa kalaban ah... (nagdaramdam)

Sasuke: Nde nmn kc lahat ng kalaban, Pupa.

Shino: Pag-iisipan ko. Pag nagkita tau uli, ibig sbihin ay kapalaran na tlaga ang nagtakda sa atin para magkasama-sama. Paalam.

Naruto: Ang weird nun.

Shino: Narinig ko yun.

Naruto: Teka, bkit and2 k p?

Shino: Itatanong ko lng kung magkasintahan b kau?

Naruto: Wellll...

Sasuke: Magkaibigan. Mula pagkabata,

Naruto/wah

Shino: I see. Cge. (tumalikod at umalis)

Sasuke: Di bale na. Tayo na't magpahinga sa inn.

Naruto: Eh may itinira ka pa bang pambayad ng inn...

Sasuke: Um. Ano, isangla muna natin ang Mr. Smile ko, okay?

: Episode 02 :

Kinabukasan...

Naruto: Wag k n umiyak, Sasuke. Ayokong nakikita kang lumuluha. Tsaka isa pa, Mr. Smiley lng nmn un eh.

Sasuke: You don't know how I feel! Pera ni Kuya ang ipinambili ko dun. In a way, parang nanakaw ang alaala ko sa kanya.

Naruto: Er...khit kelan tlaga nde ko masakyan ang pagiging senti mo.

(parehong naalala ang naganap n khindik-hindik na insidente s GH)

"Takbo, Sasuke," ani Uchiha Itachi habang tumatakbo siya, si Sasuke, si Naruto, at ang assassin na c Kakashi. "Nanganganib tau. Sibat, Jiggs."

"Kuya!" Natigilan c Sasuke nang matanaw ang isang higanteng anino. "Iyan si..."

"Nangangabayo n ang mga gundam," ani Naruto. "Kaso bkit mukang pating?"

Umiling c Kakashi. "Yan ang Abysmal Knight. Cyangapla, wag mo n lapitan. one-hit k lng dun."

Itachi stepped forward. "Ako n ang bhala d2."

Napanganga ang nakababatang kapatid. "Kuya Itachi!"

"Kakashi, ikaw n ang bhala s kanila," utos ng knight, sabay hila sa broad sword.

"Ang kapal mo. Ginawa mo p akong yaya."

"Kakashi, kunin mo sila at kung nde, ipapacancel ko ang delivery ng VCDs mo ng Scandal in Payon. Cge ka, bida si Iruka dun."

"Cge, cge." At animo rag dolls na binitbit sina Sasuke at Naruto.

"T-Teka, ang kuya ko!" sigaw ni Sasuke. "Kuya! KUYA!"

Bago nagsara ang gates ng GH ay napalingon ang tatlo.

Saktong pagkidlat ay nakita nila ang kahindik-hindik na pangyayari.

"KUYAAAAAAA!" tili ni Sasuke.

Ngunit huli na. Lips-to-lips na ang abysmal n mukhang panis na fish at si Itachi.

Sasuke: Nde mo n dpat ipinaalala s akin ang trahedyang yun.

Naruto: (napangiwi) Tama. Nangingilabot p rin ako tuwing naaalala ko yun.

(Dumaan ang ilang mga taong nagkukuwentuhan)

Random person: Kung ganun, totoo pla yung sabi nila sa Culvert

Random person2: Uu.

Naruto: Excuse me. Yung tinutukoy mo ba ay yung Scandal in Culvert Vol.01?

RP1: Asa! Alam mo namang walang gagawa ng videong yun dun. Ang panghi dun, kakawalang gana.

Sasuke: Kung ganon po, anong tungkol sa Culvert?

RP2: May lumitaw dun daw na kakaibang insekto. Kulay gintong kumikinang ito. Mahal daw card nun. Kaso wala pang nakakabalik para magpatunay dun,

Sasuke: Kung ganon po, san nanggaling ang balitang yun?

RP1: Hijo, ang tsismis, nde kelanman itinatanong kung saan galing. Or else, asan p ang thrill?

Sasuke: Kunsabagay...

Naruto: Mahal ang card? Pwes, kelangan natin makita ito.

RP1: Bata, nde kaya nabibigla k lng? Nde mga Pupa kalaban dun!

Naruto/pif Lahat kau puro ganyan script! Parang nde graduate ng Swordsman Test ang kausap nyo!

Sasuke: -.-;; (Kung nde lng malakas c Kuya sa Knights Association nun, nuncang nklabas k dun sa mga kweba)

RP2: Tsaka isa pa--

Naruto: Eh SHADDAFFF!

Lahat!

Naruto: Why the hell should I listen to nobodys like you? Bunch of extras... I'm the STAR!

: insert :

Reader 1: OOC yan para kay Roan!

Syao: Nalilito n nga ako kung kay Roan o kay Naruto na personality ang kukunin ko eh. Maawa naman kau, hayaan nyo na ang loophole na yan!

: end of insert na pampagulo:

Naruto: Basta, ala ako pakialam! Hahanapin ko yun! Umalis na kau at humaharang kau sa aking daraanan!

RP1: Cyet, ang kulet mong tae ka! Pasalamat ka at bida ka, kundi namatay ka na!

RP2: Bye Aco!

Sasuke: BB!

Naruto: Langya... dumami n nmn karibal ko. Haaay...

(sa loob ng Culvert)

Naruto: Bakit ang dilim? Nde pa ba inaabot ng MERALCO itong lugar na ito?

Sasuke: Bahagi pa rin ito ng Prontera. Imposible yun! Baka masyadong gastador ang Comodo. Umaga at gabi, parang may karnabal lagi. Kaya yun nasasakripisyo pati ang lugar na tulad nito.

Naruto: Baka naman naputulan lang. Nde cguro nagbabayad.

Sasuke: Di bale. Gawa k n lng ng ibang paraan.

Naruto: Cge. MAGNUM BREAK!

Thief Bug: Oi, easy lng! Nananakit ka na eh!

Sasuke: (kumuha ng flash light mula sa kung saan) Pde n kaya ito?

Naruto: (kibit-balikat) Yah. Game, pasok na tau!

(mula s likuran ay may pares ng mata na ngmamasid)

Sasuke: Naramdaman mo yun, Naruto? Parang may nakatingin s atin.

Naruto: Bkit kaya? Wala pa nmn taung ginagawa ah...

Sasuke: Nde kaya yun yung...

Naruto: Mamang nagrerecord ng sex video s cellphone?

Sasuke: Magseryoso ka nga! Baka yun n ang GTB!

Naruto: HAH! Ano ang panama ng kung anu-anong MVP monster sa sandata ko?

Sasuke: (skeptical pa ren)

Naruto: Ako bahala! Me pa!

(At nagpatuloy na ang dalawa sa paglalakad)

Kiba: (napahiga sa kariton nya, sabay /swt) OMG... mejo walang sensitivity din ang mga yun ah...

Akamaru: Poring!

Kiba: Hay naku, let's go n nga't hanapin ang GTB na yun! Pag nakuha naten card nun, makakabili na tau Double Bloody Two-Handed Axe...+10! Tsaka Boy's Cap, para J-Lo divaaah?

(Biglang may mga ilaw na kumislap s sulok)

Kiba: Hmm? What kaya...WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Akamaru: PORING!

(balik kayna swordie at aco)

Sasuke: Narinig mo yun?

Naruto: Huh? Alen?

Sasuke: Tila may matinis na sigaw na pumunit sa dalisay na katahimikan ng madilim n kwebang ini!

Naruto: (nilabas ang sandata) Pwes, hindi n nya ito mapupunit muli!

(lumabas ang tumatakbong merchant at poring)

Naruto: HAH! Kalaban! Katapusan mo naaaaahhhh!

Kiba: Akamaru!

(biglang sinapak ni Aka-chan ang swordie)

Kiba: Hah! Sa ule-ule, don't ever make saktan my pet!

Naruto: (wipes the blood on his mouth with his sleeve) Baka nmn ikaw ang kalaban. Langya, makakatikim k s aken!

Kiba: My gosh, Kuya! You are, like, soooo ill-mannered! Where did you learn to talk like that?

Naruto: Umm...sa nanay ko.

Kiba: Ugh! You're making sali pa your nanay! How rude naman you!

Naruto: (nakapameywang) I am not rude naman noh! (sabay bulong sa aco) Pst. Ano yung rude?

Sasuke: Ewan. Sagot k kc nang sagot, eh nde mo nmn kilala. Di ba bilin ni Kuya, don't ever talk to strangers when your mouth is full?

(alaala ni itachi)+

Itachi: (blurry white thingie around him) Don't talk to strangers when your mouth is full, because if you do, you have judged a book by its cover. Time is gold, you know.

(end alaala ni itachi)+

(Natigil ang eksena nang may dumatal na stampede ng insects)

Naruto: WTP... (Wat da pak...)

Kiba: Eto na, eto na!

Lahat: Ang GTB!

Naruto: Humanda ka! Magnum--

Thief Bug: Mananakit ka n nman!

Naruto: Ehehehe, sowee...

GTB: ... Roar.

Lahat: Eeeep!

(na-swarm c naruto ng insekto)

Naruto: Aaargh!

Sasuke: Naruto!

Kiba: Why...ganyan n lng ang worry mo, Kuya?

Sasuke: Huh?

Kiba: Cgurao, kasintahan mo cya no?

Sasuke: (blushes) A-Ano? Nagkakamali ka...kami ay...

Naruto: Sasuke, paheal!

Kiba: Kau ay...?

Sasuke: Mabuting magkaibigan!

Naruto: T.T Sasuke namaaaaan...

Sasuke: Ay, oo nga pla, c Naruto! Heal!

Naruto: Whew, muntik na yun ah. (napatingin s GTB) Kala mo masisindak mo ako? Wag mo klimutan: ako bida d2! Yaaaah!

(tumilapon c swordie)

Kiba: Parang...I expected that

Naruto: Wag kau mag-alala! Wam up lng yun!

Kiba: Warm-up.

Naruto: Yah.

Kiba: Gano kaya katagal?

after 3000 years ---

Naruto: Eksaj k nmn, ateng!

after 3 hours ---

Naruto: Gah...you're really filling me up! As in punong-puno na!

GTB: -.- (Kala mo ikaw lng?)

Naruto: This is for youuuuu! YAAAAH!

GTB/swt

(At para matapos n lng ang lahat, gumawa ng isang desisyon ang monster)

GTB: (Play Dead)

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: N-Nagawa mo, Naruto!

Naruto: H-Ha?

Sasuke: Napatay mo ang GTB!

Naruto: T-Talaga? I mean, TALAGA! HAHAHAHA! Sabi ko nmn kc sau, Sasuke, me bahala! Basta, lagi kitang ipagtatanggol! Sampu man ng buhay at kamatayan na sitwasyon ay susuungin ko...para sau. (Gai ping smile)

Sasuke: (nilagpasan ang swordie) Asan na? Asan na ang GTB card?

(dumating ang mga 2nd job)

Hunter 01: Hey everybody, patay n c GTB!

Hunter 02: Cno pumatay?

Naruto: Ahem. AKo yun /gg

Knight 01: Taena...isang oras ko inantabayanan,kukunin mo lng basta!

Priest 01: FOTAAAAAAH!

Naruto: T-Teka lng...

Sasuke: (pokes GTB) Oi, labas mo na card mo!

GTB: Grrr... (nabuhay muli)

Lahat: It's alaaaayb!

GTB: ROAAAAARRR!

Lahat: Sawsawwwww!

(Habang nagagnap ang madugong sawsawan at bakbakan ay nagpasya na ang swordie, ang aco, at ang merchie n may alagang poring na umalis n ng kweba. Tutal, nde nmn nagdrop ng card n kanilang minimithi)

Kiba: Our time is, like, soooo nasayang!

Akamaru: Poring!

Sasuke: Sayang. Kala ko mabibili ko n ang BaoBao ko.

Naruto: Ehehe, marami p nmng pagkakataon, Sasuke.

(Kinabukasan, sa inn na tinutuluyan ng dalawa...)

Naruto: (katok s pinto ng kwarto ni Sasuke) Ei, Sasuke, kakain n tau sa baba. (triny ang door knob. Pumihit ito ng bukas.) Hmm? Nde nagkakandado c Sasuke/gg Ngaun ko lng nalaman yun...namana nya cguro kay Kuya Itachi n laging pinagbubuksan gabi-gabi si Kuya Kakashi.

(biglang bumukas ang banyo)

Kiba: Eh? AAAAAAIEE! BASTUUUSH! (binato ng lababo ang swordie. Sapol!)

Sasuke: Huh? Anong nangyayari dito?

Kiba: Kuya Sasuke, c Kuya Naruto, sinisilipan akoo!

Sasuke: ANO!

Naruto: H-Ha? Teka, I can explain, my goodness!

Sasuke: Bata lng sinisilipan mo samantalng s akin di mo nmn ginawa ni minsan!

Naruto: Ha?

Sasuke: Er...but that's beside the point. Manyakis ka tlaga, Naruto! Etong bagay s mga malilib n 2lad moooo! (sabay bato ng bathtub)

(tumilapon s labas ng bintana ang wawang swordie)


	2. Dos

: Episode 03 :

Nang sumunod na araw...

Naruto: Ano nmn kaya ang susunod na magiging adventure nmin ni Sasuke? (looks around the town) Eto pla ang cyudad ng salamangka, ang Geffen.

Sasuke: Naruto, tingnan mo.

Naruto: Huh? Bkit mukhang nakipaglamay ang lahat ng mga tao d2? May isa kayang malakas n kalabang sumulpot? (nag-iisip)

Sasuke: Tamang-tama. Eto n ang pagkakataon kong tumulong s kapwa! (Alt+C jutsu) Full Heal 1k, w/ buffs 2k

Naruto: (watches habang dinudumog si Sasuke) Ano kaya nangyari d2...

Isang Boses: Ang Geffen Tower.

Naruto: (napalingon) Anong... (wlang tao s likuran kundi isang aso) Guni-guni ko lng ata.

IB: Bobo.

Naruto: Nde ah! Teka magpakita ka nga! Asan k b?

IB: Nasa harap mo.

Naruto: (Nanlaki ang mga mata, sabay lapit s fountain) Wow, nagsasalita pla ito!

IB: AMP! Nde yan! D2!

Naruto: (napatingin s puting aso) Ikaaaw? Ikaw ang nagsasalita?

Aso: Uu.

Naruto: P-Pulgoso?

Aso: AMP...

Sasuke: Cnong kausap mo jan, Naruto?

Naruto: Yung aso!

Sasuke: (exasperated sigh) Naruto, nde ako nakikipaglokohan.

Naruto: Pero...

Aso: (napabuntunghininga n lng s IQ ng dalawa) Sumunod kau sa akin.

Naruto: What do you think of me, thinking of you? Bkit ako susunod s asong tulad mo?

Aso: Kc mas matalino ako sayong di hamak?

Naruto/sob

* * *

(Nakarating sila sa tuktok ng tore pagkatapos ng sangkatutak na hagdanan)

Sasuke: Ha? Nde b cya yung...

Aso: Kung ganon, kilala nyo n pla c Mister Shino.

Shino: (nag-angat ng kilay) Anong ginagawa nyo dito? Mapanganib ang Geffen ngaun para s mga manlalakbay n tulad nyo.

Naruto: Ang panganib ay bahagi n ng buhay nmin, tulad ng paghinga at pagsawsaw s kalaban.

Sasuke: Mister Shino, cyangapla, ano ang ginagawa nyo po d2?

Shino: Nararamdaman ko n may nangangailangan ng katotohanan d2.

Kiba: Anong klaseng katotohanan?

Shino: Yan ang aking tutuklasin.

Kiba: Asuuus! You make sugod here and then you don't know nmn pla what u will go for.

Shino: ...

Boses sa Likuran: Bago kau magkainitan, pakinggan nyo muna ako.

Naruto: Sinong...

* * *

(Samantala may isang assassin na naglalakad, seryoso, Sa likod ay may sumusunod na huntress, kumakain ng apple. Biglang tumigil ang nauna, making the girl bump on the man)

Sakura: Ano ba ga yan, Kakashi? Mag-ingat-ingat kaon nman! Aba'y, mahal ireng mansanas ko, no?

Kakashi: Nde ko pa rin...maintindihan...

Sakura: Ah...iniisip mo n naman ba yaong naganap sa gubat?

* * *

flashback+

Kakashi: Sonic...Bobo.

(blade ng espada ang nagpalundag rito pagbalik)

Kakashi: Anong...?

Mamang Phantom: Hehehe.

Kakashi: Kilala ko ang aura na ito...

MP: Kamusta, kaibigang Kakashi?

Kakashi: M-Mabuti. Ikaw?

MP: OK den.

Kakashi: That's good.

MP: Uh-huh.

Kakashi: So...

MP: Uh... andito nga pla ako para sabihin sau na reresbak ako at papatayin kta at yung aanga-anga kong sibling pati c Naruto at well...kaung lahat. Ito ang paghihiganti ko kc nang-iwan kau.

Kakashi: Hel-lo? Earth to Itachi. Sabi mo, bitbitin ko yung dalawa palayo. Ikaw ang nagsabi--

MP: Eh shadaap! Basta, maghihiganti ako, tapos!

Kakashi: Bhala k n nga.

MP: Tlaga!

end ng flashback +

* * *

Kakashi: Akalain mo, nabuhay p pla ang mokong na yun pagkatapos mahalikan ng Abys n mukhang pating. At maghihiganti p daw. Lolz tlga kahit kelan. (shakes head) May nalalaman pang paresbak-resbak jan.

Sakura: Nde k b g natatakot s banta?

Kakashi:Mahihirapan cya s akin, pero, para dun s dalawa... nag-aalala ako. Nde nmn kc Pupa lng ang lakas ng gagong yun eh.

Sakura: Kakashi, mag-ingat k ha?

Kakashi: Anong ikinatatakot mo sa kamatayan ko? Ako lng nmn ang masasaktan. Khit anong mangyari, nde kta idadamay.

Sakura: Kakashi...

* * *

(Balik sa Geffen Tower)

Boses sa Likuran: Maligayang pagdating sa siyudad ng salamangka, ang Geffen.

Naruto: Angas! May special effects pa ang appearance ng tour guides d2 ah.

BsL: Bobo. Ako ang guro na nagpapawizard dito. Ako c Kurenai. Eto ang aso ko, c Asuma.

Sasuke: Aba. Nagsasalita b tlga ang mga breed ng aso nyo, Miss Kurenai?

Kurenai: Nde. Pero dhil talented ako, tama lng na talented din ang alaga ko, nde ba?

Sasuke: Opo nmn.

Kurenai: Kung gusto nyo tlgang tuklasin ang misteryo ng Geffen Tower, nde ko na kau pipigilan pa. Basta, marami n ang nagtangkang makipagsapalaran sa loob, pero nde cla nagtatagumpay.

Naruto: Wag po kau mag-alala, Manang. Kami ay mga bida. Nde kami mamatay ng ganun-ganun lng no?

Kurenai: Cge, kung ganyan ang nasa isip nyo, humayo na kau. At Naruto...

Naruto: Yes?

Kurenai: Pag tinawag mo ule akong manang, ihuhulog kita mula sa fifth floor ng toreng ito, maliwanag?

* * *

(habang papasok ng tower)

SHino: Naruto, Sasuke, sandali lng.

Sasuke: Ano po yun, Mister Shino?

Shino: Wag nyo na isama ang merchant na yan.

Sasuke: Si Kiba po ba ang sinsabi nyo?

Naruto: Anong problema?

Shino: Magiging pabigat lng cya s party naten.

Kiba: I soooo rinig that!

Shino: Iyon ang intensyon ko.

Kiba: WHat is your problem b? Why are you pinag-iinitan me? I am not an oven naman.

Shino: Hindi kta gusto.

Kiba: I don't like u either. /e4

Naruto and Sasuke/swt

* * *

(Pero sa bandang huli ay clang apat ang magkakasamang pumasok)

Naruto: Magnum...break!

(namatay ang mga mob ng poison spores)

Shino: Ayun ang gate papasok sa loob ng lvl2. Mag-ingat kau. Di hamak na mas mapapanganib ang mga kalaban d2.

Naruto: Wlang nde kakayanin ang quadruple lucky knife ko! Aba, galing ata ito sa pakikipagbakbakan s CT Manager at GTB no!

(sa kanilang pagpasok, ang unang sumalubong ay...)

Naruto: Multtttttoooooh! Naaaaay!

Shino: Manahimik ka. Yan ang Whisper.

Naruto: With wings?

Shino: Ha?

Sasuke: M-Mister SHino, eh yung...yung mga gagambang yan ay...

Shino: Mascyadong marami. Takbo!

Sasuke: Eeeek! (nahuli ng gagamba)

Naruto: Sasukeeee! (Sinubukang hampasin ng weapon ang whisper s paligid pero nde umeepekto)

Shino: Mga elemental weapon ang kelangan--argh! (nasapot ng gagamba)

Naruto: Mister Shino!

Sasuke: Kiba! Kiba tulungan mo kami!

Kiba: Umm...

Sasuke: Kiba please! Saklolo!

(nagtatakbo palayo ang merchie)

Shino: #$...sabi ko n nga ba't pahamak yang batang yan...

(pagkuwa'y nawalan ng malay ang lahat. Mayamaya...)

Sasuke: N-Naruto? (unti-unting iminulat ang mga mata) Naruto, ayos k lng ba?

Naruto: M-Me pa...eh ikaw?

Sasuke: Nananakit ang mga binti ko.

Naruto: Aah. Pano kc, itinali tau sa web nung mga Argos na yun.

Sasuke: Oh my gosh... asan nmn c Kiba?

Shino: ... tumakas, tulad ng pwede mong asahan sa isang iresponsableng batang 2lad nya.

Naruto: Oo nga!

Sasuke: Nde! Nde ako naniniwala. Babalikan tau ni Kiba. Kaibigan natin cya. Nde cya aalis ng wala tau.

Naruto: Uu nga!

Shino: Pero nakita mo nmn sa sarili mong mga mata di ba? Tumakas cya para iligtas ang sarili nya.

Naruto: Tama ka.

Sasuke: Babalik c Kiba. ALam kong babalik cya!

Naruto: Korek!

Shino: (tumingin kay Naruto) ...

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: Teka tingnan nyo. Nde ba c...

Naruto: Cna Kiba at Akamaru!

Kiba: Kuya Naruto, catch! (binato ang fire katana)

Naruto: I got it, I got it, I--oof! (nabagsakan ng espada sa ulo)

Shino: -.-

(Maya-maya ay nakawala n cla)

Kiba: Pasencya na kau if I was natagalan kc I had to find an elemental sword pa.

Sasuke: Sabi ko n nga ba't nde mo kami iiwan eh. Salamat, Kiba!

Kiba: (turns to Shino) You still make duda pa ba?

Shino: ... (killed the last of the Argos)

Naruto: (natapos na bugbugin lhat ng whispers) Tayo na!

Jakk: Ha! Ano to! Ang puso ko... tumitibok. ANg cute nya... (tumakbo) My labs! Merchant!

Kiba/wah

Naruto: SIbat Jiggs!

Jakk: Bumalik k d2, labs! Gagawin kitang asawa ng hari ng 2nd level ng dungeon!

Bathory: (sinapak ang Jakk) yan din ang sinabi mo s akin nun. Tapos, nung tumanda ako, initsapuwera mo n ako.

(sa loob ng level 3)

Kiba: Cguro nde n tau mafofollow nung Jakk n yun. He's such a DOM!

Sasuke: Hanggang san po ba tau, Mister Shino?

Shino: Sa lvl4. Mejo malayong paglalakad pababa. Bkit?

Sasuke: (nagturo s kaliwa) E di sakyan n lng naten yun.

Naruto: Great idea! Here Horsey!

Shino: (naalarma) Sandali! Wag kang lumapit jan! Yan ang...

(tumilapon ang swordie)

Shino: ...ang Nightmare.

Sasuke: Naruto, sana ay ayos k lng, kung san k man bumagsak...

(sa loob ng level 4)

Naruto: Huh? Mejo malayo ang pinagcrash landingan ko. Buti n lng, vitality ang build ko, aray!

Boses Mula Kung Saan: Buti n lng, vitality ang build ko, aray!

Naruto: Hey, who's there?

BMKS: Hey, who's there?

Naruto: (blinks, tapos napatawa) Hehe, kala ko nmn kung ano na. Echo lng pla.

BMKS: Natakot k ano?

Naruto: Uu. Well, makaalis-- (natigilan)

(Lumitaw s harapan nya ang isang swordie n kamukhang-kamukha nya)

Naruto: Ayos! Salamin! Parang nagulo ata buhok ko kani-- (binalibag ng kaharap)

(samantala, kayna Sasuke)

Nightmare: neigh (sinugod ang tatlo)

Shino: Frost... (lumundag palayo) Fotah, pano to? May casting time ako dhil pure int ako. Pano ako poporma?

Sasuke: Eeeek! Saklolo!

Kiba: I don't wanna end my life this way!

Shino: Maghunos-dili kau. Libangin nyo ang Nightmare habang nagcacast ako.

Kiba: Ano ako, amusement park? Pano ko lilibangin yan?

(Nang mula sa kawalan ay...)

From Behind: Double Strafe!

Shino: ... (sino ang talipandas umagaw ng hero role ko?)

Sasuke: Cno ka?

From Behind/heh Mamaya na kaon magpapakilala sa inyo, puwidi? Kailangan n naten puntahan ining kasama nyo ire.

(balik kayna swordie)

Naruto: Grr... ano k b? Kala mo, mapipikon mo ako? Sanay ako sa asaran tsong!

BMKS: Sanay ako sa asaran tsong!

Naruto: Haha, natatawa ako.

BMKS: Haha, natatawa ako.

Naruto: Panget ako.

BMKS: Uu nga.

Naruto: Grrr...

BMKS: Grrr...

Naruto: Nde nmn ako naasar! (pasayaw-sayaw) Hin-de na-man akoh na-a-a-sar/ho

BMKS: Bobo k tlaga.

Naruto: Nde nmn...sniff...ako...sniff...na...sniff...waaaaaa!

(Nang biglang may jur na tumama sa kalaban. Tumilapon ito palayo)

Naruto: Araaaaay!

Kakashi: Oops. Mali. Sorry, magkamukha kc kau.

BMKS: Hehehehe. Bobo. Ako nga c Dopel eh.

Kakashi: Kilala ko kung cno ka, halimaw. Ikaw c Dopelganger, ang may pakana sa lahat ng kasamaan sa dungeon na ito. Wawakasan ko na ang pagsasabog mo ng lagim!

BMKS / Dopel: Tingnan naten. (nagpalit-anyo bilang Kakashi)

Naruto: Gasp!

(nanood sa laban ang swordie, amazed na amazed.)

screen goes black -----

This summer...

...prepare...

for the coming...

...of two...

Kakashis.

Two powerful warriors...

...two destinies...

...but only one Tiktik Tabloid.

In the end, there can only be...

THE ONE

coming to pirated bangketa VCDs and DVDs this April

screen returns to the series ----

Kakashi: Sonic Blow!

Dopel: Sonic Blow!

Kakashi: Envenom!

Dopel: Envenom!

Kakashi: Venom Splash!

Dopel: Venom Splash!

Kakashi: Bop it!

Dopel?

Kakashi: BOP IT! (mas ginawang bigay na bigay ang dance move)

Dopel/swt Nde ko gagawin yan! NEVAH!

Kakashi: Ashuuu...nde ka nababagay na maging Dopel kung ganun...

Dopel: Pero kung kelangan kong gawin ang...ang... (eyes Kakashi) kalaswaang iyan... (throws jur down) AYOKO NA! I QUIT! Khit na ihilera ako sa Pupa, di bale na!

Naruto: Pupa n nmn. Nanadya nmn kau.

(at sa bandang huli)

Taumbayan: Mabuhay ang pangkat nina Kakashi!

Second voices: Mabuhay!

Kakashi: Slamat mga kasama! Slamat sa inyong walang sawang pagsuporta! Magtulungan po tau para sa ikabubuti ng sambayanan!

Taumbayan: Cya nawa!

Naruto: Heeeey, ako dapat ang bida dito ah! No fair!

Sasuke: Pero at least ligtas na tau...pati ang Geffen di ba. (turns to Kakashi and blushes) Salamat po muli sa pagdating para iligtas kami, Kuya Kakashi.

Sakura: Ano ba yaang pinagsasabi mo jan, inday Aba ga ay ireng Kakashi ko lamang ba dapat ing pasalamatan mo? Tama ba ga yaon?

Sasuke: Cno ka ba?

Sakura: (sabay kawit ng kamay sa braso ni Kakashi) Ako lng nama-an ang kasin-

Sasuke: Cousin lng nmn eh!

Sakura: Aba't... (turns to Naruto) Kau bang 2 eh, magkasintahan nyan?

Naruto: Ay...um...

Sasuke: Mabuting magkaibigan. Simula pagkabata!

Kakashi: Kami rin ni ITachi -

Lahat/swt

Shino: Pakiramdam ko...sumikip pa lalo ang mundo ko...Master, kung asan man kau, tulungan nyo po akong ipreserba ang kadalisayan ng aking bait habang kasama ko ang mga taong ito.

Kiba: You're talking to your sarili again, Mr. SHino. Ano ba u, some kind of Sisa?

Shino: ... (grr.)

To Be Continued...


	3. Tres

Ragnarutok the Animation

Episode 4 Part 1

© Copyright 2005 syaoran no hime. This is just a parody of one of the worst series I have ever seen in my whole otaku life. This being a fanfic, I am not profiting from it financially. Thus, do not sue me, or you shall taste the wrath of my Battle-Support Priestess syao-chan.

(x) Note: Episodes deemed unnecessary would already be skipped for the sake of the authoress' sanity. One can only have so much Yuufa complex digested.

……………………………………………………………

Napapalakpak si Sasuke nang matanawan ang siyudad na nakatayo sa pampang na nde na mcyadong kalayuan sa kanila. "Wow, eto pla ang Alberta! Ang ganda!"

Napaismid ang isnaberong mage Shino. "Well, technically, dagat pa lng ito. Bunch of water, big deal." He made turo sa daungan. "Dun ka p lng may karapatang gumanyan."

At dahil nasaling ang kanyang minamahal na kababata, biglang tayo si Naruto to the rescue. "Problema mo ba, Ka Piring? 'Ket mo ginaganyan si Sasuke? Ihulog kta sa bangka eh!"

The mage shrugged, clearly not intmidated. "Marunong naman akong lumangoy."

Making Naruto blush. "B-Basta h-ha? W-Wag mo nang pakialaman si Sasuke!"

The mage clasped his hands together below his chin. "Marunong ka bang lumangoy, Naruto?"

The swordie's blush deepened. "N-Nde nmn ako pahuhulog sa bangka eh…"

Shino smiled mockingly. "Okay."

Mula sa likuran ng bangka ay pinanonood nina Kakashi at Sakura ang nagaganap na mga verbal exchanges. "Ano ba ga yang mga kaibigan mo, Kakashi?" wika ng huntress. "Aba'y daig pa ng mga ire ang mga bata! Daig mo pa ang naging isang yaya!"

"Nde nmn," shrugged the assassin, enjoying the knowledge of how cool he looks pag suamasabay ang bangs nya sa ihip ng hangin. Anong say ng Jaboom Twins sa hair technology na inapply nya dito? "Parang attendant lng ako sa Loob ng Mandaluyong."

Sakura made kawit her braso on the man. "Pero alam mo, Kakashi, sabi nila, ang Alberta daw ay isang perpektong lugar para ga umibig!"

He shrugged ulet. "Yan din ang sabi mo sa akin sa Turtle Island di ba? Cno bang mag-aakala na silahis pla ang Turtle General na yun? Nais pa nga ata akong ikulong sa pulo nya para gawing palahian eh. Konswelo naman nya!"

She sweatdropped. "Pero nde nga, Kakashi." She gestured to the majestic view before them. "Asul na dagat, buhangin, malamyos na hangin, pagbaba ng araw… ano ba ga pang naiisip mo, hmm?" she drawled, hugging him tighter.

"Postcard?" he guessed, making Sakura go /swt.

Nainterrupt ang conversation nang dalawa nang nagpapalatak si Acolyte Sasuke. "Uy, Kiba, mukhang ikaw lng ang nde excited sa byahe natin ah! Di ba, Alberta ang tahanan ng mga scam…er, merchants na tulad mo?"

Hindi sumagot ang tinanong; nakatungo pa rin ito habang yakap-yakap ang poring na si Akamaru.

The aco frowned in concern. "Masama ba ang pakiramdam mo?"

"Kowww…baka sea-sick lng!" ani swordie, waving his fingers cockily. "Ay sus, yun lng nanlambot ka na? Hina mo! Tingnan mo ako, cute at cheerful pa rin!"

Mula sa ilalim ng bangka ay napaismid ang dalawang isdang kanina pang sumusunod sa kanila sa ilalim ng dagat.

"Matatag daw cya ha?" Isda 1.

"Kaya pla puro lasang suka ang natitikman nating tubig cmula nang pumalaot cla no?" Isda 2.

Samantala, sa bangka muli, tahimik na minamatyagan ni Shino ang merchant, mukhang worried den.

…………………………..

Mayamaya, sa daungan ng Alberta…

"BWAAAAARK! EEEERK!"

Hinagod ni Aco Sasuke ang likod ng kanyang kababatang nagsusuka na mukhang ultimo atay at balun-balunan ay ilalabas na rin. "Naruto, kalahating oras na tayong nasa lupa ah. Bkit nasusuka ka pa rin? Nde kaya…"

Naruto's eyes turned teary. "Magkaka-baby na ako?"

The huntress slammed her Gakkung on him. "BOBO!"

Shino eyed the various seafoods establishments around. "Kumain muna tau."

Upon hearing the root word 'kain', Naruto turned queasy. "P-Pagkain…?" Bigla uli itong napatalikod. "BWAAAAAARK! EEEERRKKKK!"

Napahumindig si Kiba na noo'y nakatingin sa malayo. "AYOKO NA!"

"AYOKO NA DEEEN!" Sabay /sob si Naruto.

The mage looked at the merchant critically. "Anong problema mo, Kiba?"

The merchie clenched his fists. "I SOOOO hate Alberta! I hate you for bringing me and Akamaru here!"

Silence.

"Nde ba bumili ka din nmn ng ticket mo?" reasoned Kakashi. "We didn't make pilit you na pumunta here."

"If I didn't tag along, I'll disappear from the script!" she snapped. "Basta, hate ko kau! Jan na kau!" Kiba marched away, ignoring the waves lapping on his ankles.

"Kiba!" sigaw ni Sasuke. "Kiba, sandali! Jan ang—"

The merchie hummed, droning out the rest of his words. "You can't stop me, Kuya Sasuke!"

"KIBA!" screamed the rest of the party.

" Wag nyo ko pigi—arghhhhhhh!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Ayan kc. Sasabihin ko sana na jan dadaong yung Super Ferry."

"Ayan kc," echoed Naruto, mejo nakarecover na ren.

/ Samantala, dahil sa malagim na pangyayaring iyon ay na-initiate ang isang program sa kwento: RUN Kiba's Near Death Experience Recollection, vol.1, Director's cut. /

Nakaupo sa may steering wheel ng barko ang isang matandang pirata at si munting Kiba. The latter was petting Akamaru na mukhang nde nmn nagbago sa itsura nya ngaun.

The young child spoke. "Nung kinupkop nyo po ako dito sa barko, tlaga bang nde nyo na po nakilala ang mga magulang ko?"

The pirate sighed. "For the eight millionth time, Kiba, NDE. Natagpuan k lng nmin lulutang-lutang sa may tubig, kalapit ng barko namin."

"Wow…parang c Moises?"

"Wala kang basket," ani ng nakatatanda, wiping his brow. "Basta nakalampin ka lang at nagbubutterfly stroke papunta sa amin. Akala nga namin, bagong bomba ng mga sailors iyon na dinisguise as sanggol ka."

Kiba smiled. "Buti nde nyo po ako punaputukan?"

"Yun nga ang masaklap eh. Pinaputukan ka namin. Limang beses."

The boy was unfazed. "Buti nabuhay pa po ako."

"Isa pang masaklap yun."

Kiba looked down. "Nalulungkot po ako…gusto ko po sanang makilala ang mga tunay kong magulang."

The man patted him. "Bkit pa? Yung nanay ko nga, di kilala ang parents nya eh. Di rin nya kilala ang asawa't mga anak nya. Pero heto masaya pa rin cya. Except na lng kung napapatingin cya sa salamin, sabay tanong, 'Cno yung diyosang yun?'"

"Ganun po ba?" The young lad looked out at the sea. "Pero…gusto ko pa rin pong malaman kung cno ang nagluwal sa akin sa mundong ito…at bakit nya ako iniwan…at bakit lampin at nde Pampers ang suot ko nun…"

Isang intrigero look ang ibinato sa kanya ng matanda. "Baka naman ipinanganak kang may kapatid na kamalasan, kaya ka iniwan?"

Mabilis na iling ang ibinigay ng bata. "Ay nde po ah! Nde ako malas!"

Sa likuran nya ay may nahulog na isang gasera at nasilaban ang wooden planks ng barko. Sa kaliwang bahagi ng dagat ay may ipo-ipong paparating, habang sa kabila naman ay nakaantabay ang mga rumorondang pating na handa clang lapain pag bumagsak cla sa tubig. Sa bandang itaas ay may pabagsak na fighter plane papunta sa kanila, at sa ilalim ay may namumuong sea earthquake.

………………………………

"Unghhhh…"

"Kiba, kamusta na ang pakiramdam mo?" Boses ni Aco Sasuke, alalang-alala. This made him open his eyes weakly.

"Sencya ka na at ngaun k lng nmin naligtas ha?" said Swordie Naruto, an apologetic grin on his face. "Nag-tour pa kc kami dun sa loob ng barko. Ganda pla sa loob ng Super Ferry!"

Kiba suddenly got up nang naaalala ang mga circumstances. "I'm still freakin' mad at ya all!"

Nagulantang si Naruto. "Wala kang utang na loob! Binigyan ka na nga ng ikalawang pagkakataon eh nde ka pa ren nagbagong-buhay?"

"You just don't understand me!" ani Kiba. "Jan na kau!" Sabay sibad palayo.

"Kiba…" ani Sasuke, clasping his hands together.

…………………………………

"Nde nila naiintindihan c me…" bulong ni Kiba, na sinang-ayunan naman ni Akamaru ng matunog na "Po-ring!". "Why is da because, when I am not Latin naman. Is it so hard for them to digest that Alberta…is a place I hate?" Napalakad cya sa bandang taas ng isang tore, sabay tanghod sa dagat. Hinayaan nyang liparin ng hangin ang buhok nya habang inaaalala ang nakaraan, at dahil immersed na cya sa kaiisip ay nde na nya napansin na binubulag na ang kanyang mga mata ng razor-sharp nyang bangs…

/ RUN Kiba's Near Death Experience Recollection, vol.2, Producer's cut. /

"Apples, bili kau ng apples!" sigaw ni munting Kiba, hila-hila ang isang trak ng mansanas straight from the Mount Fuji Apples kahon. "Para kahit nde kau si Adan, magkaroon kau mansanas!"

Tumutulong din sa marketing ang munting Akamaru. "Po-riiing! Poring, poring, pooooooring!"

"Apples po, mga suki! An apple a day makes the rain go away and come again another day! Ap—" Natigilan ang bata nang apat na siga ang humarang sa kanyang daanan.

"Apples po?" pa-cute nyang tanong.

"Hoy bata, baka nde mo alam, bawal magtinda ng mansanas ng walang pahintulot mula sa DTI Rune-Midgard Division!" sigaw ng isang lalaki.

"P-Pero…pantawid gutom lng po sana para sa araw na ito…" ani Kiba, nanlaki ang mga mata.

"Aba't nangangatwiran ka ha!" Sabay sipa sa trak. Nagcollapse ito at nagbagsakan ang mga prutas na paninda nya.

"Nde!" sigaw ng bata, naghilakbot. "B-Bakit…"

"Poring!"

"Humahataw ka pa ha!" Sinipa nmn nung isa ang Poring nya. "Ang yabang mo ha! Nakakalalake ka na ah!" Lalo nitong pinaggigilan ang paninipa. "Kanina mo pa ako tinatawanan no? Tae ka, etong sau!"

"Wag po!" pagmamakaawa ni Kiba nang nakitang ginagawa nang Ping-pong ang alaga.

"Manahimik ka!" Nag-gesture ang tatlo sa kanilang pinuno, na tinuro naman ang nearby abandoned warehouse na nde halatang planted sa script.

"Eeek! Bitawan nyo po ako!" Tumingin si Kiba sa paligid. "Saklolo po!" Walang kumilos.

"Hahaha!" Evil kontrabida laugh ang effect ng apat na talipandas habang hinihila ang bata papasok.

"SAKLOLO!" matinis na sigaw ni Kiba habang unti-unti nang nilamon ng kadiliman ang kanyang kabuuan.

Nang buksan nya ang kanyang mga mata ay nakita nya ang mga lumapastangan sa kanya na ngingisi-ngising umalis ng warehouse. Nararamdaman din nya ang sakit ng mga pasa, pati na ang panlalagkit ng kanyang katawan.

Nangyari na. Sinamantala ang kanyang kahinaan kanina ng mga lalaki. Walang awa cya nilang ginawang target practice ng mga mansanas na bugbog.

……………………………………

Napadilat si Kiba, na nagbalik na sa kasalukuyan. Sabay punas ng dumudugo nyang mga mata.

Past is past, alam nya yun. Pero nde nya mapapatawad ang mga taga-Alberta sa ginawang pagbabalewala sa kanya.

………………………………….

"Ano na kaya ang nangyari kay Kiba?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Sasuke, sabay buntunghininga.

Kabaligtaran ni Naruto na masayang tumatagay ng gin Milo kasama c Huntress Sakura. "Wag ka macyadong mag-alala, Sasuke. Ayos lng yun. Nanjan lng yan sa tabi-tabi, nang-iiskam," said the swordie comfortingly sa kababata. He then turned to Sakura. "Cgurado k bang ayos ka pa?"

"Shige!" ani Huntress, khit na pulang-pula na ang mukha at nagii-sway na. "Ol da madapaking way tau! Ishkay is da limeeet!"

Lugong-lugo si Kakashi. Mukhang cya ata magbabayad ng lahat ng ito. Lalo pa't tinakasan cla kanina ng mage, kunwari hahanapin p daw ang merchie pero sa totoo lng eh ayaw makishare sa bill.

Ngito c Naruto kay Sakura. "Mukhang nagiging mas diretso ang dila mo pag lasing. Sana everyday ka uminom ng Gin Milo!"

Kumakanta na ang babae. "Lalalalalala laseeeeeng! Welkam to da jungle!"

Sasuke sighed. "Kiba, bumalik ka na…"

…………………………………..

Kiba was walking back to his friends (dhil nagrerebelde na ang kanyang mga gastronomic pets sa tiyan) nang may makita cyang tao sa all-too-familiar na abandonadong warehouse. Khit labag sa kalooban, he found himself walking inside the place.

Laking gulat nya ng kanyang nakitang napakalinis ng lugar. Habang nililibot nya to ay nde nya naiwasang mapatid sa isang nakausling bagay sa harap nya. Bumagsak ang kanyang ulo sa semiento, dahilan upang sumabaw ito ng kulay pulang likido.

/ RUN Kiba's Near Death Experience Recollection, vol.3, Camera Man's cut. /

Isang malamyos na tugtugin ang pumuno ng barko ng mga pirata na naging mabait nmn sa kanya.

"One little two, little three little Daimos. Four little five little six little Lupin. Seven little eight little nine little Eugene. Ten little Sakuragi…"

Ang awit na nagpapakalma sa kanyang kaluluwa, ang nagiging kuna nya sa kanyang pagtulog.

"…break it down. Apir, apir, apir. A kiss, a kiss, a kiss. Aaay, nabali, diligan nyo!"

Na mejo remix ang dating.

Yun ang awit na nagpapaalala sa kanya sa masayang kainosentahan ng kanyang kabataan.

"…ang laki-laki ng bulaklak…ang pula-pula…"

Ang awit na nagpapagaan ng loob nya sa kabigatan ng mga suliranin na pasan ng mundo.

"…langit ka…lupa ako…hanggang tanaw na nga lng ba tayooooh?"

Ang mp3 file (cyempre pirata) ng music box na yun. Ang nag-iisang materyal na kasiyahang naiwan pagkatapos ng munting aksidente sa barko.

………………………

"Uunghhh…" Nagising si Kiba nang may nadamang gumagalaw sa tabi nya. Nang buksan nya ang kanyang mga mata ay isang cute na babaeng may itim na buhok at naka-costume na tsimay sa pelikula ang natanawan nya. Pinupunasan nito ang nabagsakan nyang kahon ng mga nakalatang pinturang kulay pula.

Dali-dalo ay napatayo cya, sabay hanap kay Akamaru.

Mabining itinuro ng babae ang kanyang alaga na lumalantak ng unriple apples. Kung alam lng nun kung san din galing ang mga yun…

He then eyed the cute girl intently. "You ba ang nagbabantay dito? Ang janitress dito?"

She nodded delicately.

"Eh why did u let that kahon make harang to my way! Palibhasa, ur just a muchacha so u don't know!"

Bago pa makahuma si Kiba ay binato cya ng maid ng lata ng pintura. Dahilan ito upang matauhan ang merchant.

"U fight back…I like you!" He held out his hand. "Me nga pla c Kiba, isang merchie. At ikaw c…?"

A shy smile crept on her face. "Hinata."

………………………………………………

itutuloy (kc antok na si syao tlaga pwamis XD)


End file.
